Lo que le gusta
by Meri Bloody
Summary: Escocia tenía que pensarlo muy bien, no era fácil decir qué podría gustarle del americano más irritante del mundo. Piensa, y en un principio, todo lo que llega a su mente es la palabra "sexo". USxScotland.
1. Sexo anal

Otro fic para promocionar el evento USxScotland que se llevará a cabo dentro de unas cuantas semanas más. Para más información y participación comunicarse en MP con Fredo Godofredo.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la historia sí. Esto contiene palabras groseras y mención de sexo.

* * *

Cosas que le gustan de él, Escocia tiene que pensarlo con detenimiento. ¿Qué cojones le gusta de él? De Estados Unidos. De ese americano gordo y egocéntrico. Le mira fijamente en la reunión, busca algo y el chico le devuelve la mirada sutilmente, le hace unas señas y el escocés sabe que estará esperándolo a la salida. Sí, le gusta eso... lo que vendrá después de eso.

Sexo anal. Le gusta el sexo con mujeres, follar, pero cuando uno es penetrado... cuando siente que Alfred la mete dentro suyo, cuando aprieta las caderas al tenerlo dentro para que ese imbécil se corra con fuerza y bestialidad, sentirse embestido tan adentro que hasta te cuesta pensar, cuando lo está haciendo con Jones olvida todo, el dolor y el placer que siente es una combinación explosiva.

Sí, le gusta el sexo anal con el americano. Escocia se relame los labios con morbo cuando el americano le vuelve a mirar, Estados Unidos se sonroja con brusquedad mientras se le cae dramáticamente la taza de café de las manos, sabe que es lo que busca el escocés de él aquella noche y... no se lo piensa negar.

* * *

Esta es una serie de dabbles donde Scotty contará qué le gusta de Alfred, primeramente hablará de cochinadas, que no les quepa duda, luego de características físicas y luegooooooo de sentimientos, que es lo que más le costará aceptar con el gringo.


	2. Su semen

Siguiente capítulo. Pondré un dabble por día supongo.

* * *

Scott Kirkland se lo tenía que preguntar varias veces en su cabeza, qué era ese algo que lo trajo allí esa noche, estaba en esas sábanas americanas, viendo el rostro de bebé con sobrepeso de Estados Unidos. Es allí cuando siente algo escurrir entre sus piernas, gime sutilmente y da una sonrisa pequeña. Sí, eso también le gusta.

El semen de Alfred. La primera vez que sintió aquello dentro suyo fue peor que horrible, sin embargo ahora le gustaba. Sentir como se corrían dentro suyo, era cálido, tibio y delirante, el semen apretaba con más fuerza su interior siendo penetrado por el americano, sus paredes anales lo gozan, su próstata clama por el momento y le hace arquear la espalda temblando mientras entierra las uñas en la espalda americana como un animal. Definitivamente es algo delicioso.

Escocia cerraba los ojos sumergido en el morbo que le produce aquel pensamiento. Las escenas dominan su cabeza y termina dándole una patada fea y agresiva a Alfred para que se girara con dolor. El americano abre los ojos pesadamente y con una queja cuando siente la mirada apresadora y el culo escocés arrimándose a su pene. Sabe que Escocia no lo dejará dormir hasta que consiga lo que quiere, el menor no tendrá más remedio que dárselo.

* * *

El próximo capítulo Scotty habla del beso negro, en serio, no esperen cosas decentes del escocés en estos primeros capítulos.


	3. Beso negro

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta rara pareja.

* * *

Era otra de las noches que pasaban juntos, típicamente, en la cama, follando. Jugar a las cartas ya no son cosas para naciones como ellos, aunque claro, Jones sí quería jugarlas, incluso, le propuso domino por un par de horas, Escocia lo mandó a la mierda.

Scott se había salido de una ducha profunda cuando se fue a revolcar con Jones. Allí viene otro suceso que le gusta, pero a lo que Alfred se negaba en un principio. Muy extraño, muy sucio y pervertido. Las palabras adornadas con el nerviosismo del americano lo obligó a tentarlo, después de todo estaba limpio, aún con sus hebras rojizas húmedas.

Alfred lo hizo, un beso negro. Sumergir la lengua dentro de las paredes anales escocesas, Scott volvía a arquear la espalda y apretar una de sus manos contra el cabello americano jadeando ronco, la lengua se removía en su interior, húmeda, pegajosa. Lo penetra, no es larga, pero es placentera, hace que se endurezca un poco, el americano no dura mucho y cambia su lengua por los dedos que entran fácilmente por la dilatación y la saliva. Posteriormente es penetrado por Estados Unidos.

El escocés siente que duró poco, pero de las pocas veces que ha recibido aquel mórbido beso, esta ha sido el mejor.

* * *

Insisto, Scotty sólo hablará del sexo por ahora. Perdón por eso.


End file.
